Naruto In Wonderland!
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Naruto dreams of traveling to new lands. He gets his dream, but doesn’t notice since he’s only focused on fulfilling his goal of killing a certain rabbit-man. SasuNaru Three-shot. DEDICATED TO: Hiki-chan
1. Naruto

Naruto in Wonderland!

By Shounen-Ai

Dedicated to: Hiki-chan. In hopes that her love for the Naruto Fandom comes back.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stared towards the vast blue sky in a moment of peace. He now understood why his friend, Shikamaru Nara, always looked up to it when ever he got the chance. It was calming and it seems to wash your pains and regrets away from that moment. Naruto allowed a smile to grace his lips, it had been awhile since he smiled.

'A month or two.' he thought to himself.

Life was hard. No one cared about your excuses or your reasons. They cared about mostly your reputation and looks. For Naruto, the son of The Great Minato, this was no different for him. Minato Uzumaki was the mayor of his the great city of Rasengan. Thus Naruto becoming The Great Son. He knew well no one liked him, because of the curse he received when he was young. He didn't know why, but one day when he was being bullied by those who were jealous of his high title, he had awoke inside a cage. A monster was on the other side, chuckling in a insane way. Soon he awoke to the real world and found himself next to four corpses. People who had seen it all stared to him in fear and hatred. Ever since then. He'd be given glares and dirty talk when he was on his on. When he was with his father or any royalty (including the Royal Guards) they'd give him fake smiles.

Naruto hated his life. He wanted nothing more than to achieve his goal of becoming a traveler. That way, he'd learn more of the world, not from books and people's tales. He wanted to experience it himself.

"I want to leave…" he muttered under his breath, his blue eyes still glued onto the few clouds lazily making there escape from the town and into the miles of forest and woods. "Like a cloud…..come and go, without anyone noticing…" Naruto sat down and leaned against his favorite tree. The tree was old, yet always sprouted the most branches and leaves during the early spring. On the side of it was a large hole that was filled with dirt and small flowers.

Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze of the summer. It was so quiet and nice. He wondered if he could catch just a small nap..

"Shit. I'm late." Naruto's eyes popped open in time to see a male rushing in his direction. Naruto wanted to ask what he was talking about, but the words soon died in his throat once he got a good look at the newcomer. Black hair with longs bangs at the sides of his face. The back of his hair stuck out like a raven's feather. His skin was pale like the moon during a dark night. His eyes were dark like charcoal and seem to suck Naruto inside. The male outfit seemed to match him well. Black fishnet shirt. White armbands. Black skin-tight jeans. Black boots.

But what surprised Naruto was the long white rabbit ears that stuck up from his head. Once the male flashed by Naruto, Naruto knew well he had saw a rabbit tail. "Wa-wait a minute!" Naruto turned around to catch a glimpse of the man again, but found him missing. "What? He couldn't have disappeared that quick…" He muttered to himself, looking around for any sight of the man.

"Hey you idiot. Get out my way." Naruto turned to see the man at his side, glaring deadly at him. "Move. I'm in a hurry." Naruto glared back, not really liking the guy's tone. "Ask a bit nicer and I might think about it!" Naruto crossed his arms to show he wasn't going to budge. The rabbit-man tsk-ed. "And why should I?" Black eyes scanned the boy's body. "You're a weird girl. I'd expect you to melt into goo just by me talking to you."

"Girl?!" Naruto shot up, his finger inches from the boy's nose. "I am not a GIRL you BASTARD!" The rabbit-man scowled, his ears drooping down a bit to block out the shrieking voice. "If your not a girl. Why are you wearing a dress?" Naruto blinked, soon feeling a strong breeze underneath him. He looked down to see that he was clothed in a dress. A very puffy dress with a white apron and a large bow in the middle. Heck, at least it was orange.

"WHAT THE?! WH-WHY AM I IN A DRESS?!" Naruto hopped around, tugging at the new clothing. The rabbit-man rolled his eyes at the stupidity of Naruto. "Move moron. I'm late enough." he pushed the boy to the side before diving into the hole. Naruto turned around in time to see a bright light flash out. "WAIT A MINUTE YOU BASTARD!" Without thinking, Naruto followed behind, and soon found himself falling down a rather long portal.

Naruto screamed and flailed his arms in hopes that he could fly. Soon he felt the puffy dress fill with air from below and stop his fall, allowing him to float down slowly. Well that was one good reason for having the dress on. A wolf-whistle entered his hearing, making him look down to see a floating rabbit-man smirking up at him. "Nice underwear moron." Naruto squeaked, closing the dress and felt himself began to fall again, only this time being caught by the collar by a certain rabbit-man. "Watch where you fall moron." the male whispered huskily into the boy's ear. Naruto resisted the urge lean closer to the man. "My name isn't 'moron'! Its Naruto you bastard!!" Rabbit-man smirked. "And my name isn't 'bastard'. Its Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke leaned over, placing a small kiss on one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "See you around." He released Naruto and flew off into a random painting that appeared at the side. Naruto screamed as he fell deeper into the unknown place.

* * *

A large pond surround by a forest was the new scene. Soon bubbles rose from beneath the water and a familiar tanned hand shot up, grabbing the leaning branch. Naruto surfaced and began to gasp for air. He scanned the area and soon looked up to see the hollow tunnel he had fallen from. "That…BASTARD!" Naruto pulled himself on the grassy surface, squeezing the remaining water from his dress. "He knew there was a pond down here! He knew I'd fall in it and come out looking like a drowned dog!" Naruto plopped on his behind, taking off his soaking shoes and white frilly stockings. "When I find him. He'll wish he had never met me!" Naruto tossed the items to the side, not really caring where they landed.

"Ouch!" Naruto blinked, looking over to see a girl with one of his shoes in hand. The girl looked to Naruto with an intent to kill in her eyes. Green eyes. Pink hair. Body covered in a pink yukata. "Ah! I'm sorry!!" He soon was rushing off in another direction in hopes of not being slaughtered.

"GET BACK HERE!!"

"I'M SORRY!!"

WHACK

Naruto's shoe found itself next to an unconscious blond. Naruto was soon pulled up from the ground and shook furiously. "Do you have any idea how rude that was of you!? I might have got a scar from that ridiculously hard shoe of yours!" Naruto soon regained conscious and got a good look at the girl.

"Wow.."

"WHAT?!"

"..Your pretty…" The girl blinked before dropping Naruto and giggling. "Why thank you!" She blushed a bit before looking away from the boy. "I'm sorry about that. I get mad easily." Naruto sat up and rubbed at his head. "Yeah…I can tell…" he muttered. The girl turned back to him with a smile. "I'm Sakura, a flower spirit! What's your name new boy?" Naruto looked to Sakura to ask her what the heck a flower spirit was. But soon stopped himself when he noticed that her hair was made from cherry blossoms. "I…uhh…I'm Naruto…" Sakura nodded with a confused expression. "We've never had a Naruto spirit before. Did the Queen create you recently?"

'The Queen?' Naruto was lost and Sakura noticed.

"Wait, you don't know the Queen…then you must be an outsider!" She gasped out. "I've never seen an outsider before! Usually the Royal Guards catch them by now! You must know some type of strong magic that's concealing your aura if they don't know you're here." Naruto just nodded, pretending to understand. Sakura beamed happily to the boy. "Wow. An outsider. My first time seeing one…and your so cute! Maybe your related to a Uke spirit!" Naruto was very lost.

"Oh sorry! Anyway, are you looking for a way home? I might can help you to the escape route." Sakura insisted, helping the boy up. Naruto thought for a moment, wondering why he was he in the first place. There was sleeping, falling, Sasuke, and a pond.

"…THAT BASTARD!!" Naruto looked over for the duck butt haired male. "Uhh, bastard?" Sakura questioned. Naruto turned back to Sakura, grabbing her shoulders. "Yes! A Rabbit-bastard by the name of Sasuke Uchiha! Have you seen him!? I need to kill him and-" he paused once he noticed how red the girl's face had gone. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her forehead. 'Wow, she has a big forehead.' he thought to himself in awe. The girl lowered the boy's hand and pointed behind him with a gaze.

Naruto looked back and gasped. "YOU!" Sasuke was currently leaning against a tree, eating a tomato. Sasuke looked over with a rose eyebrow and smirk. "Me?" he replied, tossing the last piece of tomato into his mouth and swallowed it. "YES YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW I'D FALL INTO THAT POND!!" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's angered expression.

"Cute."

"EH!? DI-DID YOU JUST CALL ME CUTE?! YOU BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto was ready to charge for the man but was held back by a very strong Sakura. Sakura looked to Sasuke in awe. "H-Hi Sasuke-san! How are you? I-I haven't seen you in months!" Sasuke shrugged, not really in the mood to talk to his number one fan. Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulling a small golden watch. His eyebrows twitched. "Fuck. I'm later than usual." He soon raced off into the dense forest. Naruto got out of Sakura grip and followed. "GET BACK HERE BASTARD!!" He shouted after.

"Naruto! Wait! Its too dangerous for you to be running into unknown territories!" Sakura yelled, soon chasing after the boy. "And don't hurt Sasuke-san!" Naruto ignored the girl as he tried to keep up with the boy. The many dense trees were getting in his way and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up.

"Uchiha!" He shouted. Sasuke looked back with a smirk and gave him a quick wink before hopping over a log and vanishing from site. "Naruto! Wait!" Naruto made a jump for the log, but was tackled down by Sakura. "Ouch! Sakura-chan! Let go! That bastard is escaping!" Sakura slammed her fist against the boy's head. "Look down you idiot!!" Naruto did while rubbing his head and gaped. Just behind the log was a large waterfall. He could see Sasuke hopping from cliff to cliff until he got to the other side of the river. Naruto saw Sasuke look up to him. Sasuke placed two fingers to his lips and then motion them in Naruto's direction before disappearing in the forest again. 'That bastard!' Was the only thing Naruto could think of as he could feel his cheeks heat up.

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: The next chapter should be up tomorrow!

Review please.


	2. In

Naruto In Wonderland!

By Shounen-Ai

Dedicated to: Hiki-chan! In hopes her love for the Naruto fandom comes back.

I'm sorry if the story doesn't follow the original plot of Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he stood before a large leaf that blocked the path off. "WHAT IS WITH THIS FOREST AND LARGE LEAVES!!" Naruto shouted in hopes that the world could hear him. He was pissed off, wearing a dress, and tired. Sakura sighed from her spot next to the boy. "I told you that we couldn't go this way. This is a private territory." Naruto turned to Sakura. "SCREW THEM! I NEED TO FIND THAT ASSHOLE AND STRANGLE HIM!!" Naruto shrieked out before turning to the overgrown leaf and grabbing it. "I'll just push it out the way."

"Wait! Don-" Sakura gasped as Naruto accidentally ripped the leaf. "Oops.." Naruto laughed nervously and jumped a bit once the leaf slammed to the ground with a loud thump. It was silent for a moment. Then soon the ground shook along with the forest. Sakura squeaked, quickly hiding behind a bush. She did not want to see him anytime soon! Naruto panicked, not knowing what to do with the situation at hand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he found himself bowing repeatedly in the direction where the most noise was coming from. Soon the noise stopped and the dust disappeared. Naruto looked up and gasped in horror.

"YOU, MY YOUThFUL FRIEND HAVE DAMAGED THE BEAUTY OF MY SENSEI'S FLOWER!" The bushy brow boy with antlers shouted. Naruto gaped at the male and felt as if he'd go blind. "Ew! Put some clothes on!" Naruto covered his eyes, feeling as if they would fall out. The loan cloth the boy was wearing was not helping at all. "Sakura-chan! Save me!!" Naruto crawled quickly into the bush and clung to the flower spirit. "You idiot! Don't come over her-"

"SAKURA-SAN?! IS THAT YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM?!" Sakura groaned into her hands before walking out with Naruto still clinging to her arm. "Hi Lee." she placed on a weak smile as the male appeared before her with sparkling eyes. "Oh Sakura-san! I have missed you so! You don't visit anymore!" He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it. As Sakura tried to make excuses for her year absent, Naruto made is escape.

"NARUTO!! GET BACK HERE!!"

Naruto continued ahead. "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU WHEN I KILL THE BASTARD!!" He shouted back before disappearing down a route with a sign that read 'Rabbit House'. "Bwahahahaha. I'll found you bastard!!" After a few minutes of running, he found himself in front of a large house, err, mansion! "…..So that bastard is rich. No wonder why he thinks he's so cool." he muttered and soon rushed inside, not really caring he was barging into someone's home.

"BASTARD!? ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

"I suppose so if you are referring to me."

Naruto turned to shout at the rabbit-man, but only gaped once he realize this wasn't Sasuke. The man gave him a smile and soon walked down the grand staircase and stood before Naruto. "Hello there. I am Itachi, may I help you?" Naruto blushed deeply once he got a closer look at the man. Long black hair tied in a ponytail. Red eyes. Gentle expression. A simple red yukata draped over his figure. He was not Sasuke. "I-..uuhhh…so-sorry…I thought this house…was.." Itachi rose an eyebrow, allowing his rabbit ear to twitch a bit. "Ah. 'Bastard'. You must be referring to my little brother Sasuke." Naruto snapped up at the name. "Your related to him?! Your so kind! How can he…and you be….impossible!" Itachi let out a chuckle, patting the boy's head. "Sadly we are related. If you are looking for him, he should be upstairs still packing."

Naruto nodded, looking down at his hands in interest and allowing Itachi to continue ruffling his hair. To be alone with such a handsome man. 'And to think I thought I liked girls!' He thought to himself as he could feel his cheeks burning brighter then before at the thought. Soon he heard the sound of a door closing and feet paddling against the floor.

"Itachi, I'm finished packing. I'm of-" Sasuke paused with his bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed at the hand that was entangled with the golden locks of a blushing Naruto. "What are you doing in my house moron?" he questioned, leaning against the marble rail. Naruto scrunched his nose and glared at the man. "I'm here to kill you!" He shouted, completely forgetting out Itachi. Sasuke placed on a smirk and soon allowed himself to slide down the rail and easily fall to his feet, just inches from Naruto's face. "Really now? I thought you came for another kiss." Sasuke gripped the boy's chin, tilting his face up to his.

Naruto felt his cheeks burn again for two things.

One, Sasuke was trying to kiss him.

Two, He remembered that Itachi was still in the room.

"You bastard!" Naruto pushed the male away. Sasuke smirked again, quickly leaning over and licking one of Naruto's cheeks in a teasing manner. "I'll see you around, _Naru-chan_." Naruto let out a yelp as he felt a hand smack at his behind before Sasuke raced out the house. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!" Naruto soon chased after him with the killing intent blazing in his eyes. Itachi stood in his same spot, watching the two with an amused smile.

"It seems little Sasuke has finally taken interest in someone."

* * *

Naruto panted as he fell to his knees. He had once again lost Sasuke in the ever-so-dense forest. He looked left and right. Everything looked the same! Except for the occasional creatures walking around and ignoring his pleads for directions. "I'm lost! Help me!!" He whined out, placing his hands in prayer mode.

"Uh-uh….why is thou so gloomy and down?" a timid voice asked loudly. Naruto looked up to the tree to see a girl. On her head were cat ears and to the side, he saw a tail flickering about. "Help me! I need to find this perverted rabbit by the name of Sasuke!" The girl blinked. "Sa-Sasuke-san is thou you search for? But…why, may I-I ask?" Naruto rose an eyebrow at her strange speaking. "Well…He's a pervert! And he purposely made a fool of me!!" The girl nodded again. "We-well as you can se-see, I am a mysterious kitty c-cat. I go by the name of Hi-Hinata and I-I know what's far and what's n-no-not." she poked her fingers together. "Sasuke-san. H-He's closer then I-it seems….uu-uhhh…wat-watch ou-"

Naruto shrieked, gripping his behind and turned around to see a smirking Sasuke.

"YOU BASTARD! STOP SMACKING MY ASS!"

"Your fault for having such a fuckable ass." Sasuke grabbed the boy's collar and pulled Naruto to him, smashing his lips on the blond's. Naruto froze in place and knew well he heard Hinata let out a surprised gasp. Sasuke slowly pulled away, placing his lips next to Naruto's ear. "See you later." he whispered before running behind the tree Hinata sat in. "Wait! Bastard!" Naruto soon chased after him but found him missing. "What just happened?!" He exclaimed, gripping his hair. He came back around and looked up to Hinata. "Where did he go!?" Hinata blushed as the blue eyes meet hers. "H-he's run off, his g-goal unknown. I believe you sho-should visit, the Mad Hatter and his Hare. Th-they both are fun…and sometimes perverted.." Naruto blinked as the girl began to vanish. "WAIT?! WHICH DIRECTION!?" Sadly he question was unanswered once she was completely invisible.

"Ugh! This place is crazy!!" Naruto looked around in hopes of finding directions or signs. Luckily he spotted a old sign hidden by vines. Naruto walked over, pushing the vines away to see the wore out letters.

'Hatter and Hare.' This way à

"Yes!" Naruto soon rushed in the direction that was told. After just a few seconds, he heard the sounds of giggling. A small house came into view and his eyes fell onto the side yard the sounds were heard. Naruto stopped at the white gate and peeked over to see two large chairs. The back of one before him and another at the end of the long table filled with books of various colors. Naruto opened the gates and walked over, looking from behind the chair to see who sat there.

A man with long white hair tied in a ponytail sat there with a book in hand. "Ha! My best book yet!" He cried out across the table. Naruto looked over to the other chair and saw a man with silver hair, pointing up like a feather nodding in agreement, with his face stuffed in a orange book. "Uhh….excuse me.." The two looked to Naruto in surprise. "A Uke spirit?" The silver haired asked the white haired. The white haired shrugged, turning back to Naruto. "What can we do for you cutie?" Naruto resisted the urge to pout at the nickname. "Are you two the Mad Hatter and the Hare?" They both nodded. "I'm Jiraya, the Mad Hatter." the white haired said and pointed to the man across the table. "That's Kakashi. The Hare." Kakashi gave Naruto a slight wave. "Now, what is it you need?" Naruto looked back to Jiraya. "I'm looking someone named Sasuke. Did he happen to pass by here?" Kakashi spoke first. "Well, he's under the table at the moment." Naruto looked to him in confusion before shrieking as he felt a hand hit at his dress, forcing it to fly up and revealed his girly panties. Jiraya let out a laugh as Naruto quickly held the bottom of his dress down and glared hatefully at the familiar hand that flew back under the table.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto quickly followed underneath, but soon found himself falling in another narrow portal. He screamed and looked up to see Kakashi and Jiraya waving to him. Naruto looked down the long portal to see that there nothing that he could grab on and stop himself from falling any further.

Suddenly he felt himself be engulfed in water. He blinked before swimming up and surfacing. His eye scanned the area and he blinked he confusion. He was back in the forest! "What the!? No way!" He pulled himself out the deep puddle and once again strained the water from his soaked dress.

"Hello cutie."

"Wow, I'd love a piece of that."

Naruto turned around to see two boys behind him. Shaggy brown hair. Brown eyes. Red tupside down triangle tattoos under there eyes. Brown khakis. No shirts.

Both identical.

Both the same.

Nothing different.

Just…the same..

'Twins?' He thought to himself as they looked to each other and then back to Naruto with a perverted grin.

"I'm Kiba!"

"I'm Akamaru!"

"And we want you to be our new fuck toy!" They unison.

Naruto wondered what he had got himself into now.

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Next chapter should be out tomorrow!

Review please!


	3. Wonderland

Naruto In Wonderland!

By Shounen-Ai

Dedicated to: Hiki-chan! In hopes her love for the Naruto fandom comes back.

* * *

Naruto stood up from the ground. "No way will I be your fuck toy!" The twins looked to him in shock and then turned to each other. "Did he just say no?" Kiba asked in sheer confusion. Akamaru nodded, also confused. Naruto sweat dropped as they turned to him with confused looks and then to each other again.

"No one ever said no before."

"Are we losing are sexy looks?"

"No, your still sexy."

"So are you.."

"ITS NOT ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE SOME TOY!!" Naruto shouted in annoyance of the twins conversation. The two looked back to him. "But, everyone wants to be our toy!" Kiba exclaimed, waving his arms wildly.

"We are Seme spirits after all!"

"Uke spirits are suppose to obey us!"

"I'M NOT A UKE SPIRIT! I'M A HUMAN BOY!" Naruto was pissed now.

"Really?"

"Wow, humans are hot."

"Yet have rude manners."

The two continued to speak, neither noticing Naruto walking away from the two. "Seme spirits….Uke spirits….this place is messed up!" He hissed under his breath as he ducked under a few branches and passed trees with either eyes or hands. "I wanna go home. Forget Uchiha. I'll just pray that he falls off a cliff." Naruto whined and took a seat on a stump.

"Why-why so sad and fragile?" Naruto looked up to see Hinata standing before him. He sighed, closing his eyes. "I want to go home…." Hinata looked to him in remorse and pity. "W-well..there is a way, I-I say. Your-your path is far…y-yet with th-the help of me….I'll hel-help you get fr-free." She turned to a tree and tapped on it. Suddenly the tree bark shifted and opened like a door, revealing a large garden and a castle yards away. "Go t-there. The Q-queen shall grant your w-wish. But be warned. He cheats…." Hinata vanished again. Naruto looked around for any sign of the girl and then back to the portal. "Well, its closer to home then sitting here sulking." he stood and rushed inside. Once he appeared on the other side, the tree returned to being a simple tree.

Naruto looked around the place in awe. The large bushes were filled with pink and white roses. In the center of the yard was a large fountain with a very busty woman in the center. Behind the fountain was a large maze that seemed to look very dangerous for anyone who did not know there way around. Naruto blinked as a flash passed by him. His eyes caught onto certain bunny ears. "BASTARD!" Naruto shouted before chasing after his target who had disappeared in the maze of bushes.

Sasuke looked back to see Naruto. "Go home!" He shouted before turning a corner and heading in the direction of the gates. Naruto followed far behind and saw him disappeared into the courtyard of the castle. Naruto smirked, knowing well he had him cornered. Once inside, well outside still, his eyes spotted Sasuke bowing respectfully to a slim person wearing what seemed to be royal clothing.

"I'm sorry I am so late, my Queen." The Queen nodded and Sasuke moved to her….wait, his, side. Naruto shivered as he stared at the male Queen. He looked like a snake! The Queen spotted Naruto and smirked wickedly. "Well well. Look at this. A human as come to greet me. Come come." Sasuke turned to Naruto with a glare/pleading look as if telling him to leave. Naruto ignored it and soon found himself before the Queen.

"Well, I would have mistook you for a Uke Spirit if rumors of a human wondering around in a dress hadn't reached me." Naruto laughed nervously, scratching at his cheek. "Uhh…I really didn't mean to come here." The Queen glared. "When you speak to me, you are to finish each sentence with 'My Queen' and bow." Naruto gulped at the sudden mood swing. "S-Sorry. Uh! My Queen!" Naruto bowed quickly. The Queen grinned. "Excellent. Well since you're here, let's play a game of croquet."

Soon Naruto found himself next to Queen Orochimaru with a crazy Dodo bird as a club. "Let's begin shall we!" Orochimaru straighten the Dodo bird and soon leaned over, preparing his aim. Sasuke stood at Naruto's side. Both having a whispering conversation.

"I told you to go home."

"And I told you I was going to kill you."

"Look. There is a reason why you need to go home. If you win, which will not happen, he'll kill you. If you lose and he takes a liking into you, you will be stuck here forever!"

"I'll just tell him I need to go home."

"You moron. He's the Queen. He will ignore your request!"

"Your turn human!" Orochimaru turned to Naruto who quickly rushed over to the Queen's side and readied himself. The Dodo bird giggled before jumping out Naruto's hands and rushing off. "He-hey!" Naruto soon took chase, never noticing the evil chuckles of the Queen. This would be a long game indeed.

The Dodo flew.

The Dodo laughed.

The Dodo hit.

The Dodo attacked.

Naruto began to think he might be having Dodo Stew for dinner if he didn't get home that day. Naruto gasped as the Dodo tried to peak at his head. He dodged as much as he could, but failed miserably.

Ouch! Ouch! Stop it!" Naruto placed his hands over his head as the bird continued to attack him. Orochimaru grew bored by the show and whistled, commanding the bird to stop its show. "Go." He command, watching Naruto timidly grab the Dodo by the legs and use it in its club form. Naruto blinked in confusion once he saw the ball was a rat-like think. The thing glared at him before rolling up into its ball form. Naruto shrugged and soon hit the creature, watching it uncontrollably go through at least 5 out of 7 targets.

Orochimaru bit his lips in anger. He had been only able to get 3 out of 7! Sasuke looked to the Queen and then to Naruto. 'This is bad…' he thought to himself as the Queen purposely pushed Naruto as he passed by. Naruto sat up and stood from the ground, glaring deadly at the Queen's back. "Stupid crossdresser." he whispered under his breath, never realizing the Dodo heard him. The Dodo laughed loudly, which surprised the Queen as he made his hit.

0 out of 0.

Naruto stared in fear as the enraged Queen turned to him. "You…..disgusting human! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" He shouted. Suddenly the field was surrounded by snake-like guards. All hissing and smirking to Naruto.

"Bu-but! I didn't do anything! It was the stupid bird's fault!!"

"You were the reason why it was such a nuisance! You disgusting humans always blame others for your actions! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him up, his feet slipping off the ground. "You will die at this moment." Naruto looked to the man in panic before noticing something appear of his crown. 'What is that…?' he thought for a moment before the person appeared perfectly. The snake guards looked to the creature in uneasiness, stepping back a bit.

"Ca-cat…" Naruto whispered.

"What?" Orochimaru hissed, believing Naruto was trying to insult him.

"Cat! Hinata!"

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru let go of Naruto and looked around in fear. Cats were snakes worst enemies after all. Hinata waved shyly to Naruto and stood with perfect balance of the man's head. Sasuke looked to the panicking Queen and then the many frightened snake guards. "I have to hurry." he hissed before rushing in front of Naruto and throwing him on his shoulder.

"Uwah!? What are you doing!!" Naruto clung to Sasuke's shirt as he rushed passed the many guards, punching few that tried to attack. Orochimaru tried to follow, but Hinata hopped off the man's head and in front of him with her hands out. Her claws glistened a bit. "AH! CAT! GUARDS!" Orochimaru backed away. The snake-guards looked to each other for a second before rushing off in a different direction in fear.

"YOU WEAKLINGS!! FINE GO AFTER THE HUMAN!!" He soon squeaked as Hinata grew nearer. "You s-shall leave him be. I-If not, yo-your life wi-will be taken." Hinata stated. Orochimaru swallowed nervously before glaring. "One cat versus a Queen with the powers of all! Who will win?" He placed on a smirk in hopes to frighten her. Hinata gave him a shy smile. "I." Suddenly clones of herself appeared, surrounding the man. "N-now for a tasty snack."

"N-No! Wait! Stop!! AHHHH!!!" Orochimaru screamed out as he was attacked.

In the maze, Sasuke continued running with a complaining Naruto still on his shoulder. His ears twitched once he heard the many hisses of snake guards of there trail. "Shit!" Sasuke paused at a certain tree and kicked it roughly. "WAKE UP! OPEN THE DOOR!" Eyes appeared and formed into a glare. "No need to be rude!" It huffed and allowed its bark to transform into a door. Sasuke pushed the door open and rushed down the darken path. Naruto looked around, remembering well this was the same portal he had fallen through when first saw Sasuke. Soon Naruto was knocked off Sasuke's shoulder and was sucked in the direction of the exit. He looked back in time to see that Sasuke had been grabbed by a large snake guard.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, moron."

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt tears began to well up in his eyes. He knew well Sasuke would be killed for saving him. "Sasuke! Grab my hand!" Naruto held out his hand, trying his hardest to stop the invisible force from tugging him to the exit. Sasuke reached out, grabbing the hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a light kiss on the fingertips. Naruto looked back to see the snake men vanish, but Sasuke continued to be dragged back to the world of Wonderland.

"See you around, Naruto."

"SASUKE! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Sasuke was soon dragged back to the entrance and the door slammed shut. Naruto continued to struggle, trying to float back down to the entrance, but was still begin tugged back. The entrance was soon farther and farther away.

"**SASUKE!!"**

* * *

Naruto's eyes flew open as he gasped for air. He looked around to see that he was in the same spot he had sat down for a nap at. Naruto looked down at his clothing to see he was wearing his normal royal clothing.

"A…dream..?" he whispered and soon crawled over to the spot where the hole was. Naruto looked inside.

Dirt and flowers.

No portal.

"…A dream………." Naruto sat there and stared at the hole, never noticing that hours slowly go by.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Naruto sat down at his same spot, looking up at the clouds in boredom. "Uwahhh. Its so boring today!" He fell onto the warm grass and closed his eyes in hopes of getting a nice nap. For some reason, Naruto had a feeling something grand would happen. Over the year. Each time he returned to the tree, he'd find a small letter wrote into the tree. It had been a month since the sentence had been completed.

'It's Time.'

Those were the words that had been wrote out. Naruto had come back each and everyday after classes in hopes to understand the message and see if something would happen.

"Shit. I'm late again." Naruto's eyes snapped open in time to see the glow of the portal. His lips twitched into a smile as a familiar male passed him, shooting him a smirk, and soon vanished into the hole. Naruto sat up, looking down and glared hatefully at the dress that clothed him.

"Come on moron. This time we need to find a way for you to stay." Naruto looked to the portal where Sasuke floated. "Your late bastard…and don't call me a moron!" Naruto crawled into the hole and squeaked as arms wrapped around his petite waist. Naruto looked to Sasuke and looked to him in confusion once he noticed he was wearing royal clothing instead of his old outfit.

"Sasuke….did you become the..-" Naruto stopped once Sasuke placed a finger over his lips. "I have a new nickname for you. How does 'Princess', sound?" Sasuke whispered into the boy's ear before pinching Naruto's behind and soon floated away.

'YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU AND I'M NOT A GIRL!!!"

The portal closed, but the yelling and chuckles didn't stop.

**FIN

* * *

**

Shounen-Ai's Note: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
